Harry Potter and the Latin Class from hell
by Rowanberries
Summary: Evil plots, magic amulets, one-liners, apple-green blouses and rampaging latin students. Never let your daughter take Latin GCSE. She may get bored. Then she may write fanfiction.
1. The Latin class

Harry Potter and the Latin class from hell

Harry Potter and the Latin class from hell.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me in here (except myself (Aimie)), not 

even the latin class. Yes, they are real people, and just as weird in real life.

****

Weirder.

Shut up Vicky! Everyone else in County is real too. I don't own the HP 

characters, I don't own the real people, I only own me. *Looks for 

sympathy; gets none.* 

****

*laughter*

Fine, be like that. Right, I wish to dedicate this to Mr Bathurst, the best latin 

teacher in the whole school.

****

The only latin teacher in the whole school. But he is cool, as I'm sure 

everyone will agree!

* Tumbleweed rolls by* 

Ok, just read it! This was written in collaboration with my esteemed and 

intelligent colleague Victoria Woodhams. (She's the weirdo writing in bold)

****

And she's Aimie Scott. Who changes the spelling of her name regularly 

every month.

############################################################# 

"Ok, plan for distracting Mr B. this lesson. Any suggestions?" Manda 

faced her fellow latin students. (A/N: All six of us.) 

"I think the school uniform debate always works. I mean, green blouses? 

He'd talk about why we need these for weeks if we let him." Aimie surveyed 

the other girls with distaste. "Yuck. I'm against us wearing them. Who'll 

argue for?" 

"The guys will." Replied Vicky (A/N **That's me!** We know, Vicky.) "They don't have to wear them."

"Right. GUYS!!!!" Manda yelled. 

"I didn't do it!" Deejay shouted back. 

"Good morning Year Ten." Mr Bathurst had arrived.

"Morning sir!"

"Hi sir!"

"Good morning Mr Bathurst."

"Yo! Sir in the house, sir!"

"Good morning Victoria. Be quiet Deejay. Sit down everyone." They all sat 

down. " Could you all put your books on the side of the desk for me to 

collect, please."

Aimie raised her hand. "Uh…Sir? I think I left my book on the kitchen table, 

when I put it out to put in my bag, so I could hand in the homework I did on 

the day it was set, to show you how good I am at remembering, but…I 

forgot. Sir" 

The teacher sighed. "You're a naughty girl. What are you?"

"I'm a naughty girl, Sir."

"First thing tomorrow, at the staff room. Or you'll get a detention."

"Yes, Sir." She sat down, grinning. Mr Bathurst never, ever gave detentions, 

not even to Deejay, who 'forgot' his book so often that Mr B. had given up 

asking him.

The teacher walked to the front of the room, hitching up his trousers as he 

went. He never let the waistband fall below the bottom of his ribcage, and 

kept them well held up with braces. He looked over the class. They looked 

attentive, four boys on the front row, three girls on the row behind. He 

turned to the board, and began writing. 

"We are still learning about active and passive participles. Please turn in 

your language pamphlets to page……"

Aimie tuned out almost immediately. Manda was studying her language 

pamphlet, and taking notes, although closer inspection proved she was 

looking up insults in latin to use on other teachers. John and David were 

drawing on the pictures in their textbooks, and James and Deejay were 

playing a very involved game of noughts and crosses in their rough books, 

which involved the loser beating up the winner. Vicky was just sitting there, 

staring into space, no doubt imagining Harry Potter, her dream husband. 

The fact that he wasn't real didn't seem to bother her at all. Just the sound of 

his name could send her into raptures. Aimie herself, of course, wasn't 

nearly that sad. Give me Draco every time, she thought. 

Deejay yelled, and fell off his chair, providing an effective diversion to 

her musings.

"Mr LeClaire! In a minute, I am going to get really quite angry!"

"Sir! I must protest against this discrimination!"

"I am not discriminating. You have been messing around in my lesson."

"Me?" Deejay looked quite amazed. "I am sorry, but you are quite totally biased, aren't you sir? I mean, I'm just sitting here, paying really close attention…."

"Deejay…."

"Taking notes so much my hand hurts…."

"Deejay, be quiet…."

"While those women behind me are just messing around…."

"Will you sit down?"

"HAVING A RAVE?!!!!!!"

"Calm down, you silly boy….."

"I mean, they're probably not even **_dressed_ **under that table….." All three girls shrieked indignantly and leaned forward to hit him with their rulers. He ducked. "You see? Discrimination. Everyone's out to get me, aren't they?"

"Have you ever heard the term 'paranoia', boy?"

"Yeah, lets all attack Deejay!" Everyone started hitting him with whatever item was nearest.

"ENOUGH!!!"

They all sat down, trying to smother their giggles. Deejay's method of getting out of trouble was unique, and surprisingly effective, although it normally had the drawback of getting him and everyone else in trouble for something else.

"Really, I don't know. When I was at school, I would have been caned for something like that." They all smiled dutifully. 

"Bit of a good job we don't live in the dark ages then." muttered David. 

Mr Bathurst glared. "I heard….Miss Scott."

Aimie looked up. "Yes, Sir?"

"What are you wearing around your neck?"

"I think it's a bracelet, Sir." Said John.

He was ignored. "You know you're not allowed jewellery in school, Aimie. I'm afraid I will have to confiscate it."

"Oh but Sir!" She wailed, taking the necklace from around her throat. "It's very old, look."

It did indeed look old, and had a circular pendant made of shiny silver with a purple stone in the centre, and Latin inscriptions around the outside.

"Please, Sir. I only brought it because…" She had a sudden flash of inspiration. "….I was hoping you could help me translate the latin around the outside."

He looked interested despite himself. "All right. Read it out."

Aimie cleared her throat and read:

__

"Preces adhibere deae Minerva, portae magica praetexta venire."

Purple light shot out from the glowing stone in the pendant. Everyone had time for an amazed gasp before the purple intensified until that was all they could see, and their feet were lifted off the ground. Aimie could hear her friends screaming as their voices became fainter and fainter, until she was alone, and then she fell to the ground with a bang. She just had time before she passed out to see a huge pair of glittering gates with the words: 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

……and I'm going to annoy everyone and leave it there.

****

No, you're going to relieve everyone and leave it there.

*Hits Vicky* 

Ah well, next chapter up very soon, so while you wait, REVIEW!


	2. Aimie's amethyst amulet

Aimie's amethyst amulet (Try saying that three times fast

Aimie's amethyst amulet (Try saying that three times fast!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself. L 

Next chapter! Thanks to the people who reviewed the last one.

****

Yeah, thanks! I was in shock.

You need to have more faith in my abilities, Vicky. J 

****

What abilities? 

Oi! And anyway, you wrote one of them. Strange, sad, blonde individual.

****

Am not!!!

What, you saying you aren't blonde? :: shakes head ::

** __**

Ok, here we are, Aimie's at Hogwarts (surprise!). But where is everyone else?…….(i.e. me?!!!)

:: Evil laughter.... ::

**__**

Aimie! Oh, and by the way, are you going to meet up with Harry and the others?

What, new girl at Hogwarts meeting up with Harry and co.? (major sarcasm) What do _you_ think, Vicky?

White….everything was white. A room swam into focus. Aimie stared around her. Everything was stark white, and there was a bright haze in front of her eyes. She also felt rather detached from everything. 'What happened? Am I dead and gone to heaven?' (A/N Like that's gonna happen!) She thought to herself. No, the girl decided, it looked like a hospital. Plus, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have a splitting headache in heaven.

"Awake dear? Now just eat as much of that chocolate beside you as possible, I'll be there in a minute."

Though she couldn't deny that heaven was definitely a possibility.

"Are you alright there? You look a little disorientated." A woman bustled over and checked her temperature.

"Hello. Could you please direct me to the pearly gates?" 

The woman chuckled. "You're a little confused.(A/N **Yes!)** You're in the Hogwarts infirmary. I'm Madame Pomfrey."

Aimie flopped back onto the bed. Several responses chased each other around inside her head, ranging from fainting again to 'AGGGGGHHHHHHH! I'M NOT REAL!!!!! I'M IN A BOOK!!!!!'. 

But what she actually said was;

"Cool."

"Yes, quite." Said Madame Pomfrey absently. "Do eat that chocolate, and then maybe you could tell us what happened to you. It's not every day we find an unconsious girl in muggle clothing lying outside the school gates."

"I'll bet." She bit down on the chocolate. "Um…you didn't happen to find a silver neclace anywhere near me, did you?"

"Your necklace? It's around your neck."

"So it is. Was it on the ground or something?"

The nurse gave her a confused look. "No, dear, you were wearing it, like you are now."

"Oh. That's very odd…" She had been sure she had it in her hand before she collapsed. She looked up sharply. "Could I speak to Professor Dumbledore, do you think?"

"Well, certainly, I'm sure he wants to chat and…..how do you know the headmasters name?"

"Well…." What could she say? 'Well actually you're all just characters in a story which I appear to have been thrown into the middle of, and I happen to be a bit of a fan?'. No way.

"That's kinda what I want to talk to him about."

Madame Pomfrey gave her an understanding smile. "Of course, dear. Can you stand? Good, I'll take you up to his office immediately, then. What is your name, anyway?"

"It's Aimie Scott." Aimie stood, noticing that she was still dressed in her school uniform of black shoes, navy skirt, tights and blazer, and the ever-popular apple-green blouse.

Students dressed in long black robes gave her curious glances as she passed them in the corridors. She didn't blame them, in her school uniform she must look a right idiot. (**A/N** **You always do look a right idiot, Aimie. **)

They came to a statue. Madame Pomfrey said "Acid pop!" loudly, and it came to life and hopped aside. They traveled up the revolving staircase, until she thought she would be sick. (A/N - I don't travel well.L )

They came to a stop in front of a large door, which opened before them. 

"Albus, this is Aimie Scott. Our unexpected visitor." A very old looking wizard with long white beard and hair, twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles and a rather snazzy dress-code looked up. (A/N **Snazzy? **Yeah! Purple and green! **Okaaayyy…) **

"Ah, thank you. Come in Miss Scott. Do sit down. Now then. Please do tell me how you managed to get here."

"Well, Sir…." She took the pendant from around her neck. "I think it was this."

"Ah. May I have a look?" She handed it over. He studied the amulet intensely, muttering things like; "Hmmm…pure silver…..amethyst…do you know your star sign?"

"Err…Aquarius."

"Excellent, excellent…now then, these inscriptions." He handed it back to her. "Can you understand what they say? I was never any good with languages."

She brightened. Latin was easy to learn, and she was pretty good at translation (A/N **Yeah, right.)**. "It's in Latin, Sir."

"Don't read it out, whatever you do! That will make the magic kick in again. Try and translate it for me, if you would."

"Okay. Um…Offer…offer prayers to the goddess Minerva, come to the gate…the magic gate with the purple border." (A/N Cool! Purple gate!)

"Ah, now I understand." Which is more than I do, she reflected sourly. 

"Please would you tell me what happened, right from the beginning." So, Aimie told him all about what happened with the necklace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"….So that's how I got here. Now could you tell me what this thing is?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore smiled. "I believe that pendant of yours is one of the controlling charms between the muggle and magical worlds. Some are muggle-made, and stop at the power to transport the wearer between the magical and muggle universes, but ones like yours were made by wizards. They have more interesting powers. Once the amulet has found one of it's owners suitable, it bonds to them, giving them increased magical powers."

She stared. "Um…forgive me for saying so, but aren't I a muggle? I didn't think I had any powers to increase!" (A/N **Yeah, my thoughts exactly.**)

"Oh, pretty much everyone has magical powers. In the world you come from, my contacts inform me, nearly all of you are magical, but there are no wizarding organizations to train you. But the longer you spend studying that amulet, the better you will become at controlling it." He chuckled. "You may also find that it almost has a personality. They are extremely protective of their owners."

"Cool, then. But do you know where all my friends are? I know they came too, but they're nowhere here."

"Only you know where to find them." (A/N **No she doesn't) **'No I don't!' She thought desperately. 

"Use the charm, Aimie." (A/N Yes, use the force, Luke!) "Concentrate on one of your friends, then concentrate on the pendant."

Like that's gonna work, she thought. But still, it was the only shot she had. Who was the most likely to get into trouble of her class?

Oh, that one was hard.

She pictured Deejay, then stared into the purple stone. It was a lovely colour, she noticed, going deeper and deeper, and deeper….

The forest was black and shadowy, totally silent except for the sound of leaves rustling in the light breeze.

And the sound of Deejay's voice yelling from the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PICKING ON ME FOR? YOU'RE ALL OUT TO GET ME, I CAN TELL!!!"

Several very baffled-looking fauns had surrounded him, but looked unsure as to what to do with him. The rest of the fauns, Aimie could see, were dancing joyfully around a huge bonfire. 

"Look, I'm quite happy to go away and let you have your orgy in peace, so just let me up, would you!"

Aimie laughed, though this broke her contact with the charm, and the forest faded around her. 

#############################################################

Ok, sorry not much happened that chapter, it'll be better in the next one, promise!

****

:: Shakes head :: 

Please review while you wait!!

Aimie and **Vicky**


	3. The next chapter

The chapter which I can't be arsed to think of a name for 

The chapter which I can't be arsed to think of a name for

Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself. Probably don't even own the plot. Sad huh?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Third chapter! I finally got Vicky to do some work for this (so see if you can guess which bit she wrote)

I don't know _what_ you mean…..

::Coughyeahrightcough:: Anyway, this is what's happened so far…

_For some totally unfeasible reason, Aimie has come into possession of a magical amulet, which has transported her into the magical world of Harry Potter. The others which traveled with her (her Latin class and teacher) have been rather carelessly misplaced somewhere around magical England. She is currently at Hogwarts School, trying to unravel the mystery of what the hell just happened…_

#############################################################

Dumbledore smiled. "It works, doesn't it? I'm going to send you down to get something to eat, and maybe a change of clothes too…."

"If that's a subtle way of telling me my uniform sucks, I know." She said. "Green blouses? It's sheer cruelty."

"Quite." He threw a handful of powder into the fire. "Miss Granger? Come up to my office please."

__

Hermione Granger? Interesting…

The expected girl stepped out of the fire, fluffy hair, prefect badge and all.

"Ah, Miss Granger, this is Aimie. She's visiting the school today. If you could get her some clean clothes from a spare room and take her down to dinner when it's time."

Hermione smiled. "Hello. I'm the prefect for Gryffindor house."

The girls shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Aimie? Fill Hermione in on how you are here, and the current situation, I'm sure she'll be able to help."

"Yes sir." She resisted the urge to salute. They stepped into the fire, and back out into the Gryffindor common room. 

"So where did you come from? You definitely sound English, but this is the only English magic school." Hermione was leading her up a flight of stairs to the dormitory. 

"I didn't go to a magic school. Up until now I've been a muggle."

She frowned. "Oh, but you can't be. Muggles can't see Hogwarts, and you certainly would be in a lot of shock if you were."

"Um…." Aimie was at a loss for words, (A/N **For once**.) but the other girl wasn't listening.

"Well, tell me later. Here's your room. Well, I say room, it looks more like a cupboard to me, but it's private. There are clothes in the cupboard, and they fit anyone, clever isn't it? I'll wait for you in the common room, shall I?"

"Er…That would be great."

"Okay, see you in a minute!" The prefect smiled, waved and walked off. Aimie felt a little shell-shocked. The books didn't mention how terrifyingly enthusiastic Hermione was. Scary.

She changed into black trousers and top, and a black cloak over the top. She took her hair out of the plait and left it loose. It got in her way like that, but she preferred it down. (A/N **Impractical child**.)

Back in the common room, she found Hermione talking to two boys, one with red hair, the other with black. 

She went and sat down. "Hi Hermione. Hi Ron. Hi Harry."

"Hi Aimie. This is…you know them." Hermione looked questioning.

"By reputation only." Harry looked unsurprised, Ron looked pleased.

"How?" He asked.

She grinned happily. "I'm just clever like that, I suppose." (A/N **Yeah…**) 

__

I always wanted to have psychic inside knowledge on everything in the world. Wishes can come true it seems…

"Dumbledore told me to fill you in on how I'm here, so here goes. You see, I have this necklace…"

**I cut this bit 'coz it's boring**

"…So I'm here, and I have six friends and a Latin teacher lost somewhere in the magical world. Which is a little excessive, even for someone as careless as me."

"Cool!" Ron looked delighted. Hermione, on the other hand, looked horrified.

"You LOST your Latin class? AND your teacher?!"

"What are you going to do?" 

"Well, I'm going to find them, of course. They can hardly do magic, after all."

"Neither can you!"

"Can, actually. Apparently my pendant will start giving me power. (A/N Mmm…power…) I know a few spells, this thing should help me, and maybe Hermione would help me…?"

The girl tried not to look too pleased. "Of course I will."

"Great. I could use a wand though, I'll have to get one. Using magic without a wand is very draining apparently."

Just at that moment, (A/N Convenient, eh?), a messenger ran through the portrait hole. 

"'Scuse me, is anyone here Aimie Scott? Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this."

"Thanks." She took the parcel and opened it. Inside were seven wands, made of different types of wood. There was a note too. 

These wands are for you, and your friends when you find them. I am sure Miss Granger will be able to instruct you in their use.

"So that's a magic amulet? I thought I'd never see one of those. But your friends won't be able to use magic yet, you know." (A/N **Shut up, Hermione**!)

"But Dumbledore said they could. How do get that to happen?"

"Well, you can use linking charms on the people you want to be affected. I read about in _Powerful magical objects and their properties_."

"Great. Can you tell me how?"

"Hang on, I'll get the book." Hermione dashed upstairs. Ron and Harry sighed. 

"So what are you really going to do about this? Other than listen to Hermione go on about your necklace's magical properties, obviously."

Aimie looked at Harry. "What I said. I'm going to find them all."

"Errr…how?" 

"Well, I can use this to locate them, and then just go there." The boys looked at her as though she was insane. (and lets face it, she probably was).

"Here it is!!!!!" Hermione was back, clutching a large back volume. "Look, I even found the right chapter."

"Ok, thanks." She read the first few lines.

__

The amulets of portae praetexta are known for their magical power. When worn by a person they find compatible to their strength, they will bond to that person, giving them enhanced magical ability, powers of transportation, and the power to share their magic with people selected by their host. ("Cool!" Said Ron) _The host and those bound to the amulet and host also have a greatly increased life span, like the most powerful witches and wizards (For example Helga Hufflepuff, Merlin, Morgan Le Faye, and Albus Dumbledore.)_

Many other powers are attributed to these amulets, but because of their rarity, there is no proof of what they are. It is generally considered that the powers vary according to the personality of the host.

Aimie sat up in shock. "So this things going to reflect my personality?!" (A/N **Oh my god, everyone take cover…)**

She shook her head, (A/N Trying to shut Vicky up) and stood up.

"Well, thanks for your help, I'll be off."

"What?!"

"Wait a minute!" The other three ran in front of her. 

"How do you expect to just go out and find them? I mean, even Harry here wouldn't do something that thick…"

"Hey!"

"Ron's right…"

"Oh, thanks, Hermione…"

"Not about you being thick, idiot! About just going out and looking. You don't even know where to look."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, people. I was actually hoping I'd figure out how to use this amulet thing, so I could use it to locate them."

Harry looked doubtful. "There's still no way you'd last long outside school. I think we should come too."

Ron looked delighted. "Yeah, great! Lets go."

"What about lessons?! We can't just leave school!" Put in Hermione.

"Spoilsport." Ron muttered.

"It's the weekend tomorrow, Hermione. We don't have any lessons." Harry grinned at her.

"Oh, but…oh, yeah. I forgot that." She went slightly pink.

"So are you three going to come or not? If you are, now would be a good time."

They nodded. "Just let us get some stuff." They all hurtled up the stairs. Aimie was left on her own by the fire. She was getting some extremely odd looks. (A/N **So what's new?**)

She opened the package of wands again. Handy that Dumbledore just happened to have a load of wands not belonging to anyone. (A/N Yeah, yeah, I know, but I didn't have time to go to Ollivander's, ok?)

She picked up each wand in turn until one glowed and spat silver sparks at her. Hoping that was a good sign, she shoved it into her pocket, then wrapped up the rest and put them into one of the cloak's pockets. 

Hermione came dashing down the stairs, wrapped in a thick travelling cloak, and with a heavy-looking satchel over one shoulder.

"Harry and Ron'll be down in a minute. Do you want to take anything?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I took all my stuff out of my blazer, everything's in the cloak pockets." She looked around in irritation. _Oh hurry up, you two! _She mentally yelled at the boys. There was a muffled 'ow!' from the staircase and Ron came down scowling. 

"There's no need to shout." He said.

"Neither of us said anything, Ron. Where's Harry?" But Ron wasn't listening to Hermione. 

"But you shouted 'oh hurry up, you two' at us." He glared at Aimie. She was grinning.

"Cool! Telepathy!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked carefully through the school corridors. They had discovered that four people under one invisibility cloak was extremely uncomfortable. As soon as they were out in the grounds, Harry pulled off the cloak. "Ok, which way?"

Aimie tried to pull herself together. (A/N **Her limbs frequently became disengaged during moments of stress**) 

__

Ok, Vicky's the least likely to be shocked and has the best Harry Potter knowledge, so her first. 

She concentrated on her friend's face, reaching out and scanning the area… Her head snapped around to the right.

"That way!" She pointed towards the forest. They started to hurry in that direction, when a harsh, cold voice rang across the grounds.

"Potter!"

"Oh no," muttered Ron. "Snape!" 

"Fantastic." Said Harry. "Just who we really needed to bump into. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Plenty. But none that would work." Aimie replied.

"I do!" Said Hermione. (Surprise, surprise) "Just agree with what I say."

"Do we ever do anything else?" Harry shot back as Professor Snape neared them. 

"Potter. Explain yourself!" He snarled. "And who is _that_?" He added when he noticed Aimie. 

"This is Aimie, professor." Hermione said, with a meaningful look at the other three. "She's a visitor to the school, and Professor Dumbledore told us to show her around."

Snape stood silently for a moment, trying to find something that they were doing wrong. Aimie tried to look innocent, inquiring and respectful at the same time. She failed rather miserably.

"Very well." The teacher growled finally. "Be sure you get inside as soon as you are done." Then he turned and stalked off.

"Good cover, Hermione. Come on, lets go before someone else shows up."

''''''''''''''''

"She's here somewhere! Really close. We're looking for a girl my age, but slightly smaller, shoulder length blonde hair, fair skin and brown eyes." Aimie looked around as if expecting Vicky to suddenly materialize out of thin air. (If you think about it, this wasn't totally in the realms of impossibility)

"What's she wearing?" asked Hermione.

"Dark blue skirt and blazer, and a bright apple green blouse." The others all stared at her.

"That's your uniform?"

Aimie glared. "Well, don't look at me. It was hardly my idea."

Ron suppressed a grin. "Ok…well at least she shouldn't be too hard to spot." He ducked as the girl took a swipe at him. They all spread out to look.

A white shape contrasting with the black of the forest floor suddenly caught Harry's eye. As he pushed past some branches the light of his wand illuminated the clearing, and he beheld the white shape was a girl. Time seemed to freeze, never before had Harry beheld such beauty - he remembered the unicorn he had seen in his first year, but that seemed dull in comparison - he gazed down on her in wonder, hardly believing his eyes. She started to wake, and as she looked round their eyes met. An explosion seemed to take place in Harry's heart. He had thought it only a fairytale, but there was no denying it - this was true love at first sight…

!!!!!!!!!!STOP!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, Vicky, I'm going to stop right there. I'm going to be as calm and understanding as is reasonable in this situation. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Yikes, capitals…And that was my part of the story! **Looks around at all the accusing stares**

What? And you said you would be 'calm and understanding'!

I said I would be as calm and understanding as was reasonable in the situation. In that situation, I was perfectly reasonable! Lets try again…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry spotted a flash of bright green. "Over here!"

Aimie ran over. Pushing aside branches, he saw a girl lying in a dead faint on the floor. "Is this her?"

"Yep, that's Vicky." She pulled out her wand.

"Do you want me to wake her up?" He asked.

"No, I know this spell. I need to practise." She suddenly looked at him thoughtfully. "Actually, Harry…you might want to let Ron and Hermione stand in front of you." She held her wand over her friend. "Enervate." Absolutely nothing happened.

"Er…you pronounce it _En_-er-vayt, not En-_ervayt_."

She looked embarrassed. "I knew that. Enervate." This time, the girl stirred and opened her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So…I'd better start writing the next chapter now… Find out the answers to all those questions…How will Vicky take the news that she is in a different dimension? Will Aimie find the rest of her friends? How is Deejay getting on with the fauns? Why did Aimie want Harry to stand back from Vicky? Why did Harry and the others trust Aimie in the first place? Find out next chapter! (Or, possibly the next one)

I still don't know what was wrong with my bit…

Shut up Vicky…


	4. Vicky, Manda and Deejay

Disclaimer: I own nothing, etc 

Vicky, Manda and Deejay

Disclaimer: I own nothing, etc. etc.

I'm just going to get on with it, I think.

#############################################################

__

"Enervate."

The first thing Vicky saw was a hand holding a stick. (A/N **huh?!**) The hand led to an arm, which led to a shoulder, which led to a neck, which, rather unsurprisingly, led to a face. What was surprising was that it was Aimie's face. (A/N **Nooooooooo! Get it away! Get it away! It's horrible! *pauses* oh, it's you. Oh. Whoops!)**

The face spoke**. (**A/N Wow.) "Vicky. Vicky? How many fingers?" She held up two fingers. 

"Oi!"

"Good. Come over here a minute, I'd better explain." She dragged a very confused Vicky a few metres away. "Now. Listen carefully. You know how I'm probably the most careless person in the world?"

"Yes." She answered. Aimie glared.

"You were meant to disagree with that!" (A/N **Why? Hasn't this fic demonstrated quite clearly that you are?**) "Anyway, shut up. You know that nice new necklace I bought?"

"I told that was cheap! Where is it, I'll see if I can fix it…"

"I said, SHUT UP!!!"

"Ok." She squeaked.

"Well, did everything go purple after I read out the inscription?"

"Er…yeeeeees."

"Well, it happened to be a magical amulet. Apparently called an amulet of portae praetexta, which are really, really rare and powerful. It seems we have been…"

"Hey! What are we doing in a forest?!"

"…transported into another dimension. . . "

"And are there some other people over there? Who are they?"

"Which is the dimension that…"

"That guy looks just like Harry Potter!"

". . . Harry Potter comes from."

Vicky's eyes opened very wide. "Harry Potter's here….?" She stared.

"Yes, now. So I can do magic now, thanks to this pendant, and I'm going to use a linking charm so you and everyone else can use magic as well. We'll get extra powers too, like telepathy and stuff, sounds cool, huh?"

Vicky had gone glassy-eyed. "Harry Potter…"

She started to walk slowly forward, as though drawn by an invisible force towards the man of her dreams. Aimie grabbed her by the collar and yanked her back. She looked over at a very alarmed Harry.

"Now you see why I told you to stand back from her."

Harry looked scared. "Point taken."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They wandered through the forbidden forest, following Aimie, who was dangling the amulet before her, and seemed in a sort of trance. So was Vicky. Luckily, Hermione was keeping her away from Harry, who was hiding behind Ron. 

"Manda's here somewhere." Aimie said. "Manda?!" Everyone joined in. (A/N Apart from Vicky, who said "Harry? Harry!")

They heard faint muttering from somewhere in front of them.

"Bloody , stupid *censored* trees… ow that hurts…my head…why always the face?…goddammed son of a… You can stop yelling now! Hello?"

There she was. She was sitting on the ground looking angrily at a low branch, with a nasty-looking bruise on her forehead.

"Vicky? Aimie? What the hell is going on? I know this is all your fault!"

"It's complicated. Are you ok? And yes, it is my fault, I admit it."

*Explains all the dull boring stuff I just said to Vicky*

"So yeah, basically." She finished. (A/N** So eloquent, Aimie.**)

"I seriously hate you two, you know that? If you weren't so HP obsessed, this would never have happened."

Vicky jerked momentarily out of her reverie. "True. It's amazing, we are truly brilliant."

She introduced Harry, Ron and Hermione to Manda. The girl seemed a lot happier after Hermione healed her forehead. 

"Right, Deejay's the next nearest now. Come on everyone." Aimie called.

"Hang on." Said Manda. "I know a better way to contact him."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

This is possibly the worst situation I've ever been in, thought Deejay, hanging upside-down by the ankles. He could just see the fauns talking to a group of what looked like centaurs. _Why am I here? Did I die and get sent to hell for my crimes? Am I about to be ritually disemboweled, cooked until I'm medium-rare, then eaten at some satanic banquet? _

Suddenly, a midi-version of 'Mary had a little lamb' bleeped into existence. Distracted, Deejay took his mobile out of a pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi Deej, it's me."

"Manda?"

"Yep. Now, where are you?"

"At the moment? I am hanging upside-down by my ankles, while a bunch of fauns and centaurs decide whether to eat me straight, or cook me first."

"Right. Um…hang on a sec." 

There was a momentary rustling as the phone was handed over.

"Ok Deejay, its Aimie. Right, as far as I know, the fauns won't eat you, so you're safe. We're on our way to find you, so just hang on a bit."

"I can't, my arms won't go up. Being upside-down will do that."

"Oh, ha ha. Give it a rest, we'll be there in a bit."

She hung up.

**Vicky yells** **CUT!!!!!**

Aimie, I just thought. Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't saying much, are they?

Hmmm…I suppose not. Ok, how's this:

"So, Ron, how are you today?" Said Harry. 

"Fine thanks. You, Hermione?" She nodded. "Good. What are we doing today? Just following Aimie around until she finds all her friends?"

"Yep, that's it. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

"Yup!" Said Ron and Hermione happily, and they all raced after Aimie, Vicky and Manda. The end.

****

I think I speak for the entire world when I say that was pathetic.

Well you try then!

****

Ok then.

Ron turned to Harry. "You know, I get the feeling something life-changing is about to happen."

"Yes." His friend replied. "I have just noticed how beautiful Vicky looks in the moonlight. I don't think I will ever be the same again."

Hermione just sighed. It looked like her dreams of marrying Harry had, in short, been rumbled.

Right. Ok. Look, I think I'll just stuff that and give them a bit more dialogue in the rest of it, ok? Dammit, you broke my train of thought. I'm going to stop now then. Bit of a short chapter, but we can't have everything. :) 


	5. Fauns, Centaurs and Veela

Fauns, Centaurs and Veela 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the ones you don't recognize.

Right, I've finally written another chapter! Here we will gather most of the others and find out what happened to the rest…

****

I know where they are! They got…*gets knocked out by Aimie* 

All praise me now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 4:00pm back in normal England, and Harri and Emily were getting extremely annoyed. 

"That's it, I'm gonna ring them." Emily took out her phone, and dialed in the number of Vicky's mobile. They waited, trying to ignore the annoyed looks they were getting from the cleaning staff.

A message flashed up. _This number does not exist. Please re-dial to check validity._

Frowning, she re-dialed. Again, the number was not recognized. It didn't make sense. That number had worked perfectly before they had their languages lesson…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deejay was now feeling distinctly sick. It was his own fault, of course, as he had been swinging backwards and forwards to relieve the boredom. The blood had all rushed to his head, and it was getting difficult to see. He was just starting to panic when he felt the rope around his ankles loosen, and he floated to the ground. Through the haze, he could make out eight…no, four faces above him, one looking curious, and the others looking amused.

One waved a hand in front of his face. "Morning Deejay, this is your wake-up call!"

He groaned as the haze disappeared. "Shut up Manda!"

He grimaced as she helped him up. "What the hell happened? This place looks like something out of Harry Potter! What did we do, get stuck in Vicky's head or something?"

Vicky looked extremely insulted. "Don't be thick!"

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok, that's stupid I guess. Sorry Vicky."

She sniffed. "Should think so too. It's Aimie's head."

"Technically not." Defended the accused. "This is a real place, not my head, but it is my imagination, and…" She paused to smile smugly. "..my supernatural powers which got us here."

Deejay groaned in anguish and despair. "Oh no!"

*************************************************************

Firenze pawed the ground nervously. "Harry Potter, you should not be here. You know very well the forest is not safe."

Harry nodded. "I know. But the boy who you found – in fact all his friends except that girl over there are muggles, pretty much. They wouldn't last long on their own without magic. Even Aimie – she's the one who has magic – she doesn't know much about using it. We had to go with her."

The centaur frowned. "Her magic is not the same as yours, or ours. She knows more than she is telling you, so be careful."

"So I shouldn't trust her?"

"No, trust her. But be careful to keep out of her way. She might hurt you – or herself - by accident, if not on purpose."

__

Oh, great. Thought Harry.

"We don't even know where exactly she came from." Hermione was saying thoughtfully. "I just trusted her because Dumbledore seemed to."

"And I did because you did. The same for Ron, I guess." He looked over at Ron, who was with the others, and helping Deejay to stand up. "Weird. We are very trusting people. Suspicion really doesn't seem like our strong point, does it?"

"No, Harry Potter. You are still children, and therefore have faith in the inherent goodness of people."

Harry was slightly confused. "Which means…?"

Firenze smiled. "You will find out. Good luck! Go quickly, darkness approaches."

They ran over to the others. "Come on." Said Harry. "We have to go now. Firenze said it's getting dark."

"Ok." Said Aimie, closing her eyes. "…That way, quite a way off, lets go."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mr Bathurst was extremely confused. This was not a new experience for him, as the collective sense of humour of his year ten latin group, often left him completely in the dark. He remembered telling them that as there was only one pupil in his lower sixth class, he had to go one-on-one with them in specially organised classes. For some reason, they had found this hilarious. 

You would think that having taught at the school for forty years would entitle him to a little respect. They were nice enough children, but did not have any respect at all for their elders. None at all. So odd.

But this was really confusing. After a blaze of purple light, he had been apprehended by a group of people all wearing masks, and black dresses.

And then there was that man with the glowing red eyes…..

*Ominous music plays*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was nearly completely dark by the time Aimie announced they were nearly there. Everyone was extremely edgy, especially those who knew what was in the forbidden forest. (So, everyone except Deejay, who was an extremely slow reader, and wasn't yet though book one)

"All the others are here. That'll save us some time. John, David, James…ah. No Mr. Bathurst, people, sorry. We'll have to find him at some point." There was general groaning, as everyone had very sore feet by now.

"Like I say, sorry. Can we all look around, please, but I'm not going to tell you to split up, or I'll sound like someone out of a bad horror movie."

Heeding this excellent advice, they went into one group of three and one of four. Deejay, Manda, and Harry joined up, and Vicky, Hermione and Aimie went in the other. 

Harry's group went left, where they saw a faint glow coming from a clearing. "Stay here." Said Harry. "I'll go and have a look."

"No you won't." Replied Deejay. "You remember Aimie making that reference to bad horror movies? Well, this is what always happens. They split up, and wander around on their own, usually walking backwards. You're making the same mistake the girl in the tight top always does."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So we do what?"

Manda gave him a patient look. "What we always do. When a problem presents itself, delegate. AIMIE! VICKY!"

The other group came running. "Will you keep your voice down!" Vicky hissed. "Do you really want to have to deal with a gang of acromantulas? A few werewolves? Perhaps just a basilisk would be good enough for you."

Manda looked scared. "Sorry Vicky." She whispered. 

"What's an acromantula? Asked Deejay. 

"Shut up!" Said everyone else. 

"Ok, lets all go together, shall we?" Said Aimie slowly, as though she were talking to a group of toddlers. 

"…and then we'll all sit down for our milk and cookies!" Finished Vicky. Aimie gave her a _look_, and beckoned for everyone to follow her. (The Latin class _look_ is famous for its incredible withering power, and consists of the person utilizing the _look_ staring at the recipient with absolutely no expression until the person either looks away or collapses into shrieking, terrified hysteria, and begs forgiveness. A powerful weapon)

They all crept forward into the light, where they saw three boys, surrounded by a group of stunning blondes, all speaking very fast in French.

"Oh god, it's the French tart brigade…" Aimie muttered. "Looks like we'll have to drag those three away."

"Do you know how to fight veela?" Asked Hermione. 

"No, but we've encountered this type of girl before." Replied Manda.

"What do you do?"

She looked faintly worried. "Well…usually we round up a few friends and challenge them to a few rounds of laser-quest. Which we would thrash them at, but I don't really think that's an option."

They watched Aimie and Vicky moving towards the group.

"So what do you reckon they're going to do?"

Manda shook her head. "I have no idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooooh! Scary situations abound…. Will Aimz and Vix be able to rescue the boys from the FTB? Is Mr. B really in for it this time? How irritated will Harri and Emily get with us before they decide to give up and go home?

****

Don't ask me.

I wasn't. They were hypothetical questions.

****

Yeah, I know, I'm just trying to irritate you. You know, we should have a little romance story going on in this.

Vicky, for the last time, no, you can't have Harry. None of us can have Harry. Leave the boy alone. But you have a point. Ok, if anyone can think of any ships for this story, do let us know!

****

Try and put me in them please! If I can't have Harry, I need someone…

Oh, please. Don't be tragic, being single isn't so bad.

****

Well, I suppose you would be the expert there…*ducks*


	6. The chapter which I really should have w...

The chapter which I really should have written ages ago.

Bad Aimie!   
  
**Yes, bad Aimie!**   
  
Thank-you, don't rub it in. Sorry it's so late but the fact I started this 5 times and lost every single damn copy might have something to do with it.   
  
**Yeah right, whatever.   
**  
Well you should write it then!   
  
**I tried! But no, you said it wasn't good enough! Too classy for the likes of riff-raff like you!   
**  
Ah, shut ya face!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We last left off with the girls thinking of a cunning plan to rescue the boys 

(A/N …being John, David and James…why are we rescuing them again? **Don't ask me. Harry's all I need to fulfill my…**THE REST OF THIS SENTENCE HAS BEEN CENSORED BY CYBER PATROL)

and reunite the Latin class.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"So what do we do?" Vicky glanced at Aimie, who was frowning over at the group in the clearing.   
  
Very slowly, as though the proverbial cogs in her brain were finding it very hard to turn, her friend replied; "Weeeeeeellllll… I could use magic,

(A/N: **Ye gods, no!**)

but I think I might just blow up the entire forest, and the effect that would have on the planet's ecological system would be catastrophic."   
  
"Yeah, probably would. Try it."   
  
"Were you even listening? Do the words 'blow up the entire forest' ring a bell?"   
  
"Yeah, I was. The view from the castle would be way better with all those depressing trees out of the way. You are talking to an artiste here, darling. Plus, think of all the disgusting life forms the place harbors! We could destroy them all!"   
  
"Including us, you mean."   
  
"Yes, I included you in that description. In fact;" and here Vicky's face brightened. "With all humans except Harry and I dead, (of course our superior survival skills would have saved us from your terrible and agonizing fate) it would be up to us to re-create the human race!"   
  
There was a long pause as Vicky stared into space with an expression of twisted bliss on her face.   
  
"Eeeeeeeexcellent…"   
  
Vicky had not yet realized just exactly how good her Mr. Burns impression was getting. Aimie wrestled to keep her facial expression under control.

"Riiiiiight. Sooooo, back to the current situation, HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA RESCUE THE BOYS?????!!!!!" Aimie hollered. 

(A\N: **Temper, Temper Aimie :)**)

"SHUT UP!!! I mean, please be quiet," Vicky corrected smiling sweetly," otherwise the hard, boney, fisty thing at the end of my arm will shortly be stuffed into the huge, round, wobbly chasm that you never seem to shut!!" By this time, Vicky's smile had turned ugly. 

(A/N: **I must make it clear at this point that in no way was Vicky ugly, only her smile at this small point in time. Just to make that clear!**)

(A\N: *Looks around at everybody* What? I'm not saying a thing!)

Aimie got the message, and shut up. 

Then, the sound of rustling branches and cracking twigs reached both their ears. They looked sharply at each other, nodded, then moving in perfect harmony they slid as one into the shadows of two nearby trees and simultaneously assumed fighting poses nicked off _The Matrix_. *takes large breath* 

(A\N: long sentence.) 

Making their school's synchronised swimming team had really paid off! You'd never have known they were so agile ...

However, all this was slightly futile as the attackers were coming from the opposite direction. Eyes focused on the wrong place; Vicky felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked, and saw a mangled thing, a hand of nightmares and horror. She screamed! Nails yellowed and three inches long, with cuticles in a dreadful state 

(A\N: Better not show them to Emily, Mr Zombie Man, she'd have a fit!).

And to top it off, chipped black nail varnish round the edges! Wait a second ... nail varnish? Vicky looked up and saw who the hand belonged to. 

(A\N **Through the hair anyway.**)

It was John. 

She looked around, and saw everybody else looking at her too, including David, James, John, and Aimie, who had quickly rectified her stance as soon as she realised the situation and was leaning casually against the tree, inspecting her nails. 

Vicky exclaimed, "Hey! You really scared me! And cut your nails John!" 

(A\N: **Cut your hair too, you girl!)**

John grunted. Manda translated and told them he liked his nails just as they were.

Then Aimie realised who was there. "Yeah, Hey! I thought we were gonna rescue the boys!"

"Oh, we just sneaked round (as you were taking so long) and grabbed them, then ran like hell. The veela couldn't run in their long dresses and heels, so we made a clean getaway." Said Ron.

"My HERO!!!" Cried Vicky, draping herself over Harry.

"Yeah, and HEY! How'd you find us? We were in, like, full stealth mode!" continued Aimie.

"We followed the shouts." Hermione stated simply.

Suddenly, Harry felt something vibrating against his leg. So did Vicky, and jumped back in surprise. Then comprehension dawned on her face, and she took out her mobile. "I've got a text message!"

"Well, what did you think it was, nudge nudge, wink wink?!" said Deejay smiling widely. All the girls glared at him, all the boys tried not to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, a look at the normal muggles not in any actual life-threatening situations. Just yet. Five minutes earlier in a small city 

(A\N: Or large town) 

in Surrey, England, Emily and Harri had sent the message.

----------------

__

hav gone hme. Where r u n e way? Am v.angry so iz harri. Tb, em

(-The text message, by Emily south ©2002-)

---------------

In the forest, Vicky replied. 

--------------

__

sorta hard 2 explain. Tb coz no recep. here + tell mum not 2 worry + don't wait up. C u l8r, mayb. V xx

-------------

Then, she followed the rest of the group back to the castle. She didn't worry about the numerous hideous terrifying beasts that lurked in the forest, she reasoned her Harry would save them. Aimie, who was leading, only fell into about a dozen pits, and was only snared by living plants about four times or so, otherwise the journey was pretty uneventful. Hermione saved her each time with a clever spell, though Vicky gave Harry the credit each time. 

(A\N: **I don't know why they bothered to save you, why didn't they just leave you there?** *Suddenly falls unconscious for no apparent reason, except maybe the baseball bat hovering above her head, attached to Aimie's arm*) 

Eventually they reached the edge of the forest. By this time the boys had realised they weren't in school anymore, and Hermione had explained to them, briefly (NOT!) everything they needed to know. Mainly the fact that they had been transported into the magical realm, but she managed to include a little on the socio-economic structures of magical society and the fabric of the space-time continuum of the universe, among other things. They set off to the entrance, as the moon shone down and lighted their path, and the stars twinkled and winked at them like jewels on a dark velvet cloak. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lovely ending there, Vicky. 

****

Oh, you know, I was just being poetic.

As one does.

****

Well you don't!

But don't I…..? *Ominous music*

****

Anyone else confused? 

A-poh-loh-ghies for the inconwenience. **And GOOD NIGHT! M**W**A**h**a**h**a**h**a**h**a**h**! ***Swirl cloaks and disappear*

Random Audience members: WhoooooOOOOOOOooooooooo……..  
  
_  
  
  
  
_


	7. The chapter where a bit of relevant stuf...

  
The chapter where a bit of relevant stuff and loads of random stuff happens.

****

"... and now she knows about the phone box fun on holiday! I'm dead!"

"Yeah, ok, but I'm MUCH more interested in what happened with - oops! They're listening!" 

****

"How much did you hear?! It was all lies! Lies I tell you, LIES!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Vicky. They don't care. Now, for something completely different, another chapter! In this one (as the title implies) A bit of relevant stuff and a load of random stuff happens, including:

Vicky hitting on Harry, 

Aimie hitting Vicky, 

(Very) Dodgy innuendoes, 

Vicky hitting on Harry, 

Violence, 

confrontations,

Oh, and Vicky hits on Harry!

****

Muttermuttermuttermuttersonofamuttermutter...

Enjoy!

****

And forget everything I said at the beginning! It wasn't me! It was my clone! The attack of my clone!!!

******************************************************************

__

It was a while later, and the travelers from afar (well, Surrey) had reached the castle and had ambulated their way to Dumbledore's off-license. I mean office.

Hermione, being a prefect, knew the password (acid pop!), and everyone followed her up the spiral staircase to the stud **(A/N: But Harry's with us isn't he?!) **y. **(A/N: Oh) **

Dumbledore wasn't in the office, but there were several loud odd-sounding thuds coming from a large cupboard in the corner. Dumbledore subsequently appeared and slammed the cupboard door swiftly shut. He looked slightly flustered.

Deejay opened his mouth to say something, but was muffled by the large pile of Latin students that had dived on top of him. They knew his mind far too well. 

Dragging his eyes away from the exhibition on the floor, (**A/N: Ooer!) **Harry explained about finding the rest of the Latin class. 

Pulling herself from the pile of tangled limbs, (**A/N: Ooer!)** Vicky added enthusiastically "Yes! Harry rescued me! My hero!", and draped herself joyfully over him.

"Yeah, and everybody else in the magical world's hero as well, Vicky, get over it." Said Aimie, trying to scramble out from underneath John. (**A/N: Ooer! And with Manda's boyfriend too!) **

"Well!" Said Dumbledore, who seemed himself once more. "You seem to have rescued everyone except your teacher. Ah...was that intentional, an oversight or due to technical difficulties?"

All eyes turned to Aimie, who was still sprawled rather ungracefully (A/N: **Nothing new there, then.**) on the office floor. She shook her head slowly.

"I couldn't sense him anywhere. Also it was getting dark. So we just came back here. Do you want me to try again?"

"I think that would be wise." Replied the headmaster.

So, not one to argue, (A/N: I'm not! Really, I'm not!!!) she sat up and took a deep breath. She tried to picture the teacher's face, and call upon the power of the amulet. Then she stopped and let the breath out again, as her vision was starting to go a little spotty. Trying again, she held out the necklace, and gazed into the stone.

===========================================================

(A/N: Since this fic has so far not been very canon-centric so far, I will now tell some of it from Harry's point of view. Will probably switch back very quickly, but hey, it's the thought that counts!)

Harry watched with some trepidation as Aimie started sending herself into some sort of trance. Hermione dug her (A/N: ***Opens mouth* **NO!!!) elbow into his (A/N: ***Opens mouth again* **Just try it!) arm.

"Harry, it's a quarter past twelve! I don't know how we're going to explain this to the others in our year! You know they'll want us to tell where we've been, and we can't!"

"Why not?" Asked Harry, that dear, straightforward-minded soul. 

"Because those amulets are extremely rare! We can't let anyone know that a schoolgirl has one! The ministry will go crazy!" Replied Hermione, that evil over-user of exclamation marks. "All our dorm-mates will want know where we've been!"

"Dean, Seamus and Neville won't." Put in Ron. "They've all thought that Harry and I are having a mad secret love affair since second year." (A/N: *re-reads last sentence* Did I really just write that? *Shrugs* Ah well.)

A loud crash sounded from the cupboard in the corner. Unable to stop himself, Harry asked, "Er...what's in there, Professor?"

"A stray boggart. I was about to dispatch it when you arrived."

A look of relieved comprehension dawned on numerous faces around the room, mixed in places with slight disappointment.

Aimie suddenly screamed, and clutched her (A/N: _*Grins and opens mouth*_ **Hey! My job! **What are you doing here, Emily? _Got bored. This was a last resort. But looking at that last sentence, maybe I missed some interesting stuff... _IF you would let me finish!!!) forehead. (A/N: **Aw, boring!**_ I'm disappointed now! _*Bashes head against desk*)

Her knees collapsed underneath her, and she fell to the floor. (A/N: **She's down there again! **_She been spending a lot of time on the floor recently?_ Hell, yes. The story line just keeps on calling for it...) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A dark forest surrounding a mountain... A fortress built from black stone... Walls shimmering with enchantments... A window, impossible to see through... a small cell... chains... black-robed figures... red eyes whispering threats and questions... (A/N: **Bloody hell, get on with it! **Sorry, nearly done!) _Confusion, fear..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aimie was lying still, unconscious for the second time that day. Dumbledore had picked up her wrist and was checking her pulse. "I think we ought to give Madam Pomfrey a call. Miss Granger, would you be so kind?"

"Of course, Professor." Replied Hermione, looking glad to get out of the room.

"Blimey." Whispered Ron. "That was... unusual."

"Ow." Aimie mumbled, somewhat indistinctly. Vicky patted her on the shoulder. 

"Um... you'll be fine... I should think. Just... carry on sitting still. Deejay, can you get her a drink of water?" (A/N: **See, I care about my friends! ***Cough* Er... I was using a little poetic license there, actually. _*Laughter* _***Glares*)**

"From where?"

"There's a sink over there, Mr. LeClaire." (A/N: _How the hell does Dumbledore know Deejay's surname? _**Because he's DUMBLEDORE!**) 

"Thanks Professor D." 

"Professor D?!" Asked Harry.

Deejay filled up a glass of water, walked over to the girls, and splashed Aimie in the face with it. She smacked him in the face, while a highly irritated Vicky shouted; "I said a DRINK of water!"

"But...but... Aimie, OW! Stoppit! That's what you're supposed to do when someone's fainted!" He defended.

"Not AFTER they regain consciousness, you twit!" Said Manda.

Let us briefly leave this scene of headaches, confusion and general dampness, and take a look at what the more normal muggles are up to. Aimie, Vicky and Manda were meant to meet friends, failed to, and also, in an earth-shattering breakthrough, All three have apparently turned off their mobiles! Now they KNOW something is wrong...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any new messages, Emily?" Asked Verity.

"Nope. How are you doing with the tracking, Louise?"

Louise looked up from her laptop. "Wha??! Oh...I thought I had it, but then I lost it a couple of minutes ago." (A/N: I said the story line was unlikely! Though this is Louise we're talking about...)

"Well, where could they go where phones have no reception? Where were they when you lost them?"

"North Scotland."

"Sorry?" (A/N: Verity.)

"What?!" (A/N: Anna.)

"WHAT?!" (A/N: Emily, naturally.)

"Mmm? Sorry?" Harri looked up from her mobile. "Didn't get any of that, had a message."

"You got a message?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Not from them. It's from Boris. I have to go and meet him now, see you." She exited. 

Emily looked slightly disgruntled. "Six of her friends and her twin brother are missing, but her boyfriend's still more important." (A/N: Her twin brother being Deejay – poor girl.)

"She can't help being an airhead." Said Anna with the comfortable security of one who was not. They were all sitting in a coffee shop, which I can't name for copyright reasons, drinking mochaccinos (sp?) "What can we do? If they're out of range of a phone receiver, Louise can't track them."

"I guess we'll just have to keep on trying." Replied Verity dismally. "This looks like it's gonna be a long evening. Someone order espressos." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...And this is the Quidditch pitch." Harry, Ron and Hermione had just finished giving the Latin students the highlights tour of Hogwarts.

"Oh great. As you can see, the Slytherins are being given lessons in '101 ways to cheat during a match and get away with it.'" Ron had managed to pick out the Slytherin team who were remarkable well camouflaged against the grassy pitch in their green robes.

"Do they often get away with it?" Asked Deejay. "Because if so, it may be worth listening in." 

"Oh look. Gryffindor spies." Draco had spotted them. "What do you think you're doing, Potter? And who...or what are these?" He said, noticing the crowd of unusually clad people.

"None of your business." Said Harry. Vicky looked like she might faint at his tough, confrontational, manly attitude. (A/N: **Ooer!**)

"I think it is, if students are wandering around not dressed in the correct uniform. I am a prefect, and as such, have to uphold the rules." He replied with a smirk.

"So is Hermione." said Ron. 

"Dear me, Weasley, you really do get slower by the minute, don't you? Granger...is...not...here...right...now." The Slytherin replied, slowly and loudly.

Harry glanced over his shoulder. Malfoy was correct, Hermione wasn't there. He mentally kicked himself. Of course...she was staying in the hospital wing with Aimie.

"They don't go to this school. We have permission from Dumbledore to show them around."

However, Malfoy had stopped listening, and was looking over at the stands. 

"Look, Weasley, there...is...Granger. Shows how much you two really appreciate her; don't even notice whether she's there or not. Not that that mudblood's really worth noticing, but you'd think that you two would, as you pretend to be friends with her."

Hermione had arrived just in time to hear the last sentence and went red. Ron went an interesting shade of purple. Harry grabbed Malfoy by the arm ("Get your filthy, working-class hands off me, Potter!") and dragged him away from the others and behind the stands. (A/N: **Ooer!)**

I am now going to switch back to Aimie's POV, for reasons which will become obvious in a minute.

Aimie glanced at Vicky, and with a quick "Wait here!" to the others, they followed Draco and Harry. They couldn't quite make out all that was being said, and consequentially throughout, Aimie's eyebrows rose higher and higher up her forehead.

"You just...get it, Potter!...watch it, Malfoy!...Ow. Ow! That really hurts, you git! ... mumble....bloody great..... really big broomstick.....mumble....teach... mutter... mumble...shove it up.......muttermumblemumble......just shut up and.......uck!....my arse!"

Vicky flopped to the floor. (A/N: _Now she's down there!_) Her face was a picture of misery. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" She whimpered. "I mean...Malfoy? he preferred Malfoy over me? I just...." She burst into tears, getting the attention of the two boys. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"No need to cry, girl, Potter hasn't disfigured me. I'm fine, and my looks are intact. Potter couldn't hurt a fly even if it was helpless and completely at his mercy. And believe me, that is easy."

"HARRY! HOW COULD YOU.....Um...I mean to say..." Vicky trailed off, uncertainly.

Aimie, grinning maniacally, explained. "We could only hear certain parts of your...conversation, and I think poor Vicky misunderstood the er...situation."

She waited patiently until her meaning dawned upon them. Draco, used to this sort of innuendo, got it first.

"Oh, that is just...Oh gods, no. No! Urgh, you are sick, twisted...have to give you credit, really.... But no. Out of my way, I must purge this unclean image...agh!"

He ran off. Poor, innocent Harry still hadn't got it. Vicky was still recovering from her shock, and Aimie decided that 'The Talk' would have to wait for another time.

.....................................................................................................................................

Aimie sat on the bed in one of the spare rooms in Gryffindor Tower, which had magically appeared, examining a map of the tower. Manda stuck her head through the door. 

"'Night Aimz. What's that?"

"Map of the tower. I wrote down which rooms we're all in. Here." She passed over the map.

"Impressive...Aimie."

"Mmm?"

"You put Vicky in the room next to the fifth year boy's dormitory?!"

Aimie glanced up. "I did. Never let it be said that I am not insane, evil and sadistic." And she smiled. Tomorrow morning was going to be...interesting.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Woohoo! Another chapter finished!

__

And I actually appear in this one!

****

Briefly.

Shh. Let Emily have her moment of glory, Vicky.

****

Ok.

*All three wander off into a lonely alleyway, and vanish in the mist.*


	8. The chapter in which I apologise for a f...

The (nice, long!) chapter in which I apologize for a few slight mistakes...

****

Mistakes? Why don't I know about this?!

Well (am very surprised nobody but me spotted this) in the last chapter, isn't it a bit odd that we arrive at Dumbledore's office in the middle of the night, then instead of going to bed like normal people, we go on a tour around the school (without getting caught), then go outside and find the Slytherin Quidditch team practicing IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!

****

Oh yeah... You are soooo stupid!

What?! agh...can't win...

*Stomps off muttering something about melons*

****

*Blinks* Ok. Well, as she's not here, I shall introduce the next chapter! Enjoy! (and apologies for Aimie's stupidity. Just assume we went to the hospital wing, got energy potions, left Aimie to get some magical painkillers, and by this time it was the crack of dawn, and the Slyths were up by then.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aimie looked up as Manda wandered down into the mostly deserted common room.

"Morning, Manda."

"Morning Aimie. Morning John, James, Deejay."

The male contingent mumbled something without looking up from their tasks. John was reading the Daily Prophet, and James and Deejay were attempting to light a fire using sheets stolen from the back, and a lighter. Aimie was toying with the amulet around her neck. (A/N: **(As Aimie) My precious... My preciousssss...**)

David entered the room. He looked about, slightly confused.

"Why are we the only ones downstairs? We went to bed at about four!"

"More to the point, why are we all up, dressed, and conscious at six-thirty on a Saturday morning?" Aimie pointed out, gesturing towards the clock. "Same reason. Energy potions. We all drank them in the infirmary, remember?"

(A/N: Remember? Everyone remember that?! **Nice subtle cover-up, Aimie!**) 

"We probably only needed about half an hour's sleep."

"I still don't get all this magic stuff," said Deejay. "How did we get here, and what's the point?" 

"Point is, do we care?" put in James. "This is pretty good, better than what we'd normally be doing at this time."

"Like sleeping?" suggested John.

"Exactly."

Just then, a sleepy-eyed second year came down the stairs. He blinked and rubbed his eyes when he saw John – who had hair longer than many girls', long black-painted nails, and had apparently set the newspaper on fire just by looking at it. (The two arsonists had gotten a little careless.) The boy took a nervous step back.

Deejay rose up out of the smoke like some pantomime baddie, smiling demonically. 

"Hello, little boy...would you like some sweeties?" (A/N:** He actually does this!**)

The poor innocent managed to stutter; "N-n-no... Just going...breakfast..." He made a break for the portrait hole.

"RUN CHILD!" shrieked Deejay, who was in full swing. "Run, I shall still find you...heh heh heheh...I shall hunt you down and ...aak!"

Manda had come to the second year's rescue. She rolled her eyes apologetically at him and pointed at Deejay. "Ignore. Don't worry, he harmless really..."

"...Although you might want to lock your door at night while he's here," finished James unhelpfully. 

This was the last straw for the boy, and with a squeak, he vanished out of the portrait hole. Aimie was trying to extinguish the paper by stamping on it.

"Be nice to the people!" said Ron appearing at the bottom of the stairs, and brandishing his wand.

"...Or they shall rise up, and eat all the pumpkin pasties!" finished Dean Thomas, arriving just behind him with impeccable timing.

"Or what?" Deejay asked Ron, ignoring Dean. "You'll roger me to death with your posh pointy thing?!" 

Harry, Neville and Seamus arrived downstairs to see Aimie looking vaguely nauseous. Harry looked slightly annoyed.

"Who locked Vicky into her room?" he demanded. "I was woken up by this tremendous banging from her!"

Aimie, still recovering from the last image, had to sit down. 

Ron and Seamus were silently shaking with laughter. The others just looked at him. 

"What?!" asked a bewildered Harry. "She was really noisy!"

At that, everyone else had to sit down. "_Oh, _God," said Ron, with feeling.

"_What?!_" poor Harry continued to ask.

"Over twelve hours in our company, and he's still innocent," muttered Aimie to David.

"Must be a record." he agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later, when Hermione had arrived, and they had run out of things to talk about, they reluctantly (A/N: **OY! Evil!** Yeah... your point? ) decided to retrieve Vicky, and head down to breakfast. As they climbed the stairs they started to hear faint thudding noises. 

"She was like this all night!" Harry complained.

The others looked worried. Deejay looked intrigued. "Tell us more!" he said, with an encouraging smile. Manda punched him. 

(A/N: She plays rugby. Her punches are not to be sneezed at. **Achoo! **_Shut it!_) 

"John and I don't tell you about our love life!"

Deejay muttered a reply. "No, mores the pity."

"So Amanda and John are... you know...?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Oh yes. Romance of the century. Voted cutest couple _and_ couple most likely to marry in our yearbook," explained James.

Thankfully they had reached Vicky's room. A stream of abuse too obscene to be printed was pouring from within. Aimie yelled over it.

"Vicky, Harry's with us!" The curses instantly dropped a few ratings.

"Let me out! LET ME OUT, DAMMIT!!" 

Deejay grinned wickedly. "Oh no! The door seems to be stuck! You may have to stay there. Never mind, we'll post pancakes underneath, while...I say Harry! Are you taking your shirt off?!" (A/N: _Heh... Sounds like fun...)_

An anguished scream echoed from the room. She started hammering on the door. 

Aimie grimaced.

"As much as I enjoy thwarting Vicky's plots, I'm going to have to let her out."

She removed the key from her pocket, and unlocked the door. As she went to open it, it burst open, and Vicky (who had chosen that moment to charge down the door) came flying out. She accidentally (A/N: Yeah, of course.) landed on Harry, knocking him over beneath her. 

(A/N: ***Longing sigh***)

Everyone behind him went down like a line of dominoes, and David, who happened to be last, lost his balance and fell back down the stairs. If the Gryffindors weren't all awake before, they certainly were now.

As everyone got back to his or her feet, Deejay caught sight of Vicky on top of a highly embarrassed Harry.

"She must be desperate," he remarked to the world in general. 

"Hey..." mumbled Harry, weakly trying to hold onto the last shreds of his dignity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When everyone was full after breakfast, the time was nearing nine. Aimie's appetite had for some reason increased exponentially. However, finally, even she sat back, completely full. 

"This must be nice for you, Vicky," she remarked. "Having a Saturday morning without having to go to band."

Vicky went white. **"**This... this is Saturday? I... I can't miss band! I won't be able to see Henry! Oh no! No, no, no! I have to text Louise, get her to apologize for me... Oh, Henry... Henry will be devastated... " (A/N: Henry is another of Vicky's dream men. He goes to her band.) 

Oddly enough, this was almost exactly what Louise herself was saying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...And now Vicky's missing band! She hasn't told anybody, either... Oh no! Oh dear, she's so dead... We have our concert in three weeks!" (A/N: Ok, so not exactly what she was saying...)

Her fellow flute-playing friend Ceri listened bemusedly. She still didn't quite get why Vicky wasn't there. 

"Sorry, can you just run that by me one more time? I didn't get the whole part where she got to North Scotland from Surrey..." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A glass of iced water and the promise of being taken outside the magical field so she could use her phone later had revived Vicky. "Don't scare me like that," she muttered to an apologetic Aimie. "There are some things you just don't joke about."

"Is she all right?" said Ginny in an undertone to Harry. "They're a little... strange, aren't they?" She glanced over at Deejay, who was holding up two fried eggs as improvised breasts, and telling James to feel them.

(A/N: Don't ask.** You really don't want to know.**)

"Very," agreed Harry. "I need to get my wand from the dormitory. Do you think you could just... keep an eye on them?" he added quietly to her. 

"Sure," she smiled; pleased he had asked her to help. 

__

He won't always think of me as Ron's little sister, she promised herself. _At least being a proper friend to him would be nice... for now, anyway._

She watched him, a little wistfully, as he and Ron went back up to the tower. Her real problem, she decided, was that he was so... nice. She couldn't hate him, even if he did mostly ignore her. 

__

Well, she qualified; _he just doesn't notice me most of the time. He doesn't deliberately ignore me. Maybe I should... I don't know, dye my hair pink or something. Then he might at least notice something odd. _

Then she glanced over at the newcomers. 

__

Who am I kidding? Next to them, me with pink hair would look quite conservative! 

"Excuse me." Ginny turned and saw the blonde girl – Vicky something – standing behind her. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

(A/N: Heh heh heh... I'm so evil...)

Had Ginny known better, she would have recognized the all-too-sweet tone in the other girl's voice. As it was, she didn't.

"Oh, sure! Vicky, am I right? I'm Ginny," she added, as they walked a little way away from the tables. Aimie could be heard to be whistling a western-showdown theme tune as they passed her.

"I know who you are," replied Vicky, all pretence of friendliness gone from her voice. Now she sounded aloof, with a slight hint of patronizing... 

"...And I don't really care. Now, I realize you may not aware of it, but Harry will _never _be yours. What you feel is just a crush, and all girls get them at around your age..." Vicky seemed to be deliberately ignoring the fact that she and Ginny were nearly the same age. 

"...You need to move on, and keep your eyes to yourself from now on, because he is _mine._"

Ginny stared at her in disbelief. _How can she know? How?! I've never told... she wasn't even here when... Who does she think she is, talking to me like this!_

"You..." she began, but Vicky interrupted her thoughts. 

"I know he's your Tom Riddle substitute," the blonde continued, blithely revealing knowledge she _definitely _should have kept to herself. "With the hair, and the orphan status, and the aura of mystery..."

"SHUT UP!!" 

The cliche of redheads having tempers was not actually that accurate in most cases, but it most certainly was in this one.

"Who are you?! More to the point, who do you _think _you are?! Harry belongs to nobody; he isn't _property! _Least of all yours! You only just met him, and I've known him for what, FIVE YEARS? I know him as a person, and _that _is why I like him, not because I want to go out with someone famous, like some sad little groupies I could mention!" 

Vicky looked ready to kill. (A/N: **Not just ready to... about to!**) 

"HOW DARE YOU!" She launched herself at the redhead in a fury, grabbing her hair. Ginny shrieked then, not about to take that lightly, kicked her assailant in the shin. Vicky was just attempting to use her nails, (A/N: Beautifully manicured, perfectly filed, and toughened with varnish. *Winces*) when her hand was dragged backwards. 

Ginny had narrowly been saved by Aimie and Hermione's timely arrival. (The boys had been no help whatsoever, and were actually standing on the Gryffindor table shouting 'Cat fight!')

They were still struggling to get to one another, (A/N: To fight, not for... another reason. Dirty minds...) when a voice laden with shock said,

"What's going on?!" It belonged to a very pretty Ravenclaw with silky black hair, and large dark eyes. Vicky and Ginny immediately stopped fighting, and glared. As the newcomer was ushered away by Manda, Vicky remarked out of the corner of her mouth,

"God, what a slut!"

Ginny, still glaring, agreed. "Yeah, look at the way she dresses."

"Look at the way she _walks._" 

"Absolutely. Disgusting, someone should do something about her."

"Yeah."

Aimie (who had heard this conversation) blinked, and looked back at Cho Chang (for it was she.) The girl was wearing baggy jeans and a plain T-shirt with her robes. She shrugged. At least they weren't fighting anymore.

__

And at least Harry wasn't here to hear what they both said. Poor boy would probably pass out, if he knew.

(A/N: I personally have nothing against Cho Chang. I find it so strange how loads of people hate her! **It's because she's a... **Thank you, Vicky. _I hate her too! _Why...?)

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Once again gathered in Dumbledore's office, the Latin gang, Harry, Ron and Hermione were having a crisis meeting. 

Professor Dumbledore smiled around at them all. "Did everyone have a good night?"

"I think so, Sir," replied Hermione. 

"Some of us better than others, Sir," said Deejay simultaneously, grinning slyly at Harry. 

"Old joke now, Deej. Can we stop?" asked Manda. (A/N: **Yeah.** _Yeah. _Sorry.)

"Well, that's good." said Dumbledore, with remarkable selective hearing. "Now, as I see it, you have a problem." 

"We do. How are we going to get home?" asked Vicky. "Can we take the Floo, or a portkey, or something?"

"Not at present. They only work for magical persons," the Headmaster replied gravely.

Aimie spoke up. "So I could, but the others couldn't, right?" (A/N: **Grr...**)

"That is correct."

"Professor?" asked Hermione, "I found some information in a book about these amulets. Isn't there some kind of linking ritual that can be used to spread the amulet's power to others?"

"Well, done, Miss Granger!" he told here, looking delighted. "There is, indeed."

"Great!" said Aimie. "We'll do that, and be right off home. I mean, this is cool and all, but everyone will be wondering if we're dead or not."

The rest of the Latin gang nodded and got up, ready to go. 

"Wait a minute!" They all paused and looked back at the obvious Merlin-wannabe. "Haven't you forgotten someone?"

Deejay smacked himself dramatically on the forehead. "We forgot about Mr. B.!"

"Did you see anything, Aimie? When you went all peculiar last night?" asked Ron.

"Yes..." she said uncomfortably.

"Well, where do you think he is?" Manda inquired. "We can't really leave him here."

"He's been captured by Death Eaters, and is held prisoner in Voldemort's castle," she babbled. (A/N: **...and you didn't tell us until now because...?**)

"WHAT?!" chorused nine other voices.

"I don't know what I can do about that, but I can remedy the magical situation." said Dumbledore. "The ritual is a little risky, but I am pretty sure we can pull it off. It will, however, take some time to get all the necessary equipment together. It can be performed tomorrow, if you all agree."

"Fine with us," said John, after a quick glance around at the others.

"Until that time, amuse yourselves." he stood up, indicating an end to the interview. 

"Doesn't that make you go blind?" Deejay was heard to comment, as they left.

Taking advantage of Ginny's absence, Vicky had linked her arm through Harry's as they made their way through the corridors. He was gallantly answering all her questions, and blushing at every over-effusive compliment. The group got strange looks from all they passed. (A/N: _Nothing new there, then._)

Deejay, a borrowed cloak streaming out behind him, raced down the corridors in front of them. Aimie, wandering along behind Vicky and Harry, was doing her level best to ignore this, and mentally ran over all the rescue plans she could think of. They were all bloody useless.

Ahead of the rest, Deejay raced around a corner. Seconds later, there was a crash, and an outraged yell.

They ran up, to see Deejay being dangled in the air by Goyle. Smirking in a truly cliched manner was Draco Malfoy, who had his wand out, (A/N: Not THAT wand, people!) and was holding it to the other boy's throat. 

"Ah, Potter, nice to see you," he drawled sarcastically. "I thought you wouldn't be far behind."

======================= TO BE CONTINUED! ======================

****

Oooh, nice cliffhanger, Aimz!

Cheers uh...Vix.

__

Yeah, was good. I didn't appear, though!

Sorry, too much to fit in. This was originally only the first half of a chapter, but we have so many great plans that it was getting too long... (Never thought I'd say that!)

****

Never thought I'd hear you say that!

Thanks a lot... Hey... Emily disappeared! 

*Crickets chirp into the quiet.*

Uh... Vicky? 

*Vicky is also nowhere to be seen*

Damn it! Oh well. Next chapter, we do some.... *Aimie fades away into nothingness, still talking...* 

****


End file.
